In the field of flat panel display technology, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD for short) have advantages such as small volume, low power consumption, low manufacturing costs, etc., and gradually occupy a dominant position in today's flat panel display market.
With the development of TFT-LCD technology, metal oxide thin film transistor (OTFT for short) technology becomes increasingly mature, has advantages such as high carrier mobility, low power consumption, ability to be applied to low-frequency drive, etc., and is also applicable to an organic light emitting diode display known as the next generation of display technology.